As disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4995487, a baggage and a baggage support member having castors comprise an outer tube provided at the top thereof with an insertion member in which the handle bar is received concentrically. The handle bar is provided at the bottom thereof with an eccentric member capable of creating a friction between the handle bar and the insertion member for locating the handle.
The Taiwanese Patent Serial Nos. 81216373, 82208435, 82209971, 82213571, 83200611, and 82214366 disclose respectively a collapsible handle of baggage, which comprises an outer tube provided with a retaining hole engageable with a retaining member of a handle bar. The baggage handle is therefore retained securely in place with the outer tube.
Another Taiwanese Patent Serial No. 82213603 and the U.S. Pat. No. 5291976 disclose a concealed handle of baggage, which comprises an outer tube provided at the top thereof with a locating socket which is provided in the bottom thereof with a slanted inner wall. The handle bar is put through the locating socket to be received in the outer tube such that the end of the handle bar is connected with a stopping rod section having thereon an obliquely tapered portion having a curvature capable of cooperating with the curvature of the inner wall of the locating socket. As a result, when the handle bar is pulled outwards, the stopping rod section is acted on by the pulling force so as to be retained and located securely by the locating socket.
There is still another Taiwanese Patent Serial No. 82201860 in which a collapsing control member of a baggage handle is disclosed. The baggage handle comprises a handle bar provided at the end thereof with an elastic ring member which can be forced to deform in an outer tube so as to ensure that the collapsible handle is held securely in place while it is located at any position.